Talk:To Dye For
Removed Bug Note, because Quest worked for me without problems. Received a "normal" green dye (worth 1g). -- Timberly 08:10, 06 November 2006 (GMT) Actually, it IS bugged, there is just confusion as to what the bug actually is. The bug is NOT simply that the reward isn't given. The bug is that after obtaining a single flower, you are told the quest is completed and to go get your reward. However, TWO flowers are needed to get the reward. After obtaining two flowers in the same run, I got the reward. (11:15, 06 November 2006 CST) The page used to say the quest required Sunspear Rank of First Spear, but I have just acquired the quest with the lower rank of Second Spear. I have updated the page to reflect this. --Azriphale 07:50, 29 October 2006 (CST) Is it possible to get a white or black dye from this because if it is somebody could just keep repeating the quest as soon as they meet the requirements. :But the quest is not repeatable. I'm curious if the dye reward is a straight random choice, or random weighted on the rarity of each type. Anyone want to start a tally? I got purple.... - Lord Ehzed 18:45, 28 October 2006 (CDT) :Purple +1... Not that I mind purple, but I'd rather sell a white and buy more purples. ;) ::Green +1 For me --Raynejarre 07:05, 29 October 2006 (CST) ::Red +1 For my fiancee --Raynejarre 07:05, 29 October 2006 (CST) ::2 yellows, 2 oranges --136.142.163.55 15:28, 31 October 2006 (CST) ::Red +1 for me -- Sai Qui 08:21, 31 December 2006 (CST) :Another (one) Green Dye --Azriphale 11:56, 1 November 2006 (CST) :1 Brown :P Flesh Over Steel 16:50, 27 November 2006 (CST) :2 Oranges :( — 23:48, 5 December 2006 (CST) :One green, one red, one purple and a couple of oranges.. --62.97.228.40 07:55, 19 January 2007 (CST) ::I'm tired today, that one was me^^^--Varda 07:55, 19 January 2007 (CST) ::Red +1 for me Haku Banish 02:15, 25 January 2007 (CST) :Orange+1 Ick..Aeris TC 09:33, 3 March 2007 (CST) :I've recived 1 red, 1 orange 1 green and 1 yellow. Seb2net 19:14, 14 April 2007 (CDT) I've gotten a blue and orange :I've gotten 2 blue, 2 orange, 2 red, 2 purple, 1 green and 1 yellow :White one for me(well, for my brother) —[[User:Sigm@|'Sig'mA ]] 14:55, 29 April 2007 (CDT) :At first, the dye reward was a random selection of the ten dyes. Shortly after, the quest reward was changed to no longer give out silver, white, or black dyes. The one black dye in your data is most likely from very early nightfall, and it explains why no more blacks, nor any white or silver have been given out. --Ruricu (Talk • ) 11:49, 14 July 2007 (CDT) Value of Reward Dye After getting a purple dye as a drop, I noticed that one of them (the reward one I believe) has a value of 25 as opposed to the regular 1gc. Anyone else notice this? - Lord Ehzed 19:03, 30 October 2006 (CST) :Yep, it was worth 25g for me to Xeon 15:32, 31 October 2006 (CST) :The Green Dye that I received (as mentioned above) was also worth 25g --Azriphale 11:56, 1 November 2006 (CST) :two purple, one orange and one yellow. -- 15x15px Zerpha The Improver 05:39, 21 July 2007 (CDT) Well, the reward dye does not stack with normal dyes of the same color, so the game does see them as somehow different than other dyes. That would explain them having a different selling price. However, after a recent update (see below), it would appear that the reward dye is now a regular dye that stacks with, and is priced the same as, other dyes. Bugged? Is this quest bugged at the moment? It's listed as completed in my quest list, but when I click on her for the reward and accept it, nothing happens... Ailurya Ai 21:22, 2 November 2006 (CST) Same thing happened to me. and someone else : Thanks, I'll report it as a bug tonight if it still won't work. Ailurya Ai 10:41, 3 November 2006 (CST) : I can't get reward either. -Coran : Me neither. Any news on what's going on with respect to this bug? Has it been reported Ailurya Ai? --Mark G : I can't. My guild made who did it at the same time with me got the reward.--71.240.8.25 16:27, 4 November 2006 (CST) The new bug information on the main article page should now be accurate. 68.93.192.172 11:47, 6 November 2006 (CST) : Yeah, taking two petals worked (actually I took 250 just in case when I realised you could click the flower as many times as you wanted to :)). Ailurya Ai 14:13, 6 November 2006 (CST) : Are you sure, Ailurya? After failing to get the reward initially, and without abandoning the quest, I went back to the same flower. Although I could click on it, it would not yield any more petals. (Maybe getting multiple petals only works if you click on it without returning to town first, or trying to get the reward?) :: I abandoned the quest and started again. When I went back to the flower I could click on it multiple times. Ailurya Ai 16:06, 6 November 2006 (CST) :::Well, perhaps another bug then - I have never been able to get multiple picks from a flower. Requirements for Obtaining the Quest I believe that you need to beat the Jokanur Diggings mission to obtain this quest. My Paragon did not get the ability to take this quest until after being transported back to Kamadan after being the Apocrypha. Can anyone else confirm this? Monk 21:55, 3 November 2006 (CST) :Did you check your sunspear rank? I was the who added the requirements. Each time I gained a new rank or completed a quest, I went back to the earlier locations to see if any new quests showed up. When I got this with my Dervish, I haven't even done honorable general yet. Maybe it's an alternate requirement? --Ab.Er.Rant (msg Aberrant80) 00:56, 6 November 2006 (CST) ::I believe I was a First Spear before entering the mission and also after completion of the mission. I know that I was able to do Missing Shipment without the Dye Trader offering the quest. My Dervish (Sunspear Captain) has not finished Jokanur Diggings, but was able to get this quest. When did you put up the rank requirement? After release, or during the preview weekend? I think I remember getting this quest earlier during the preview weekend. Monk 12:29, 6 November 2006 (CST) Two Flowers I'm not sure on this one. I know a lot of people find the need to have two flowers to complete the quest, but I only picked up one and I completed it just fine, no problem at all. I think it should be noted on the page that two flowers are not actually a requirement (as the rest of the page implies), just that there is a bug with the quest which may mean you have to pick a second one. I think part of that is that people sell them. Rhia Aryx 02:04, 9 August 2007 (CDT) Dye value - changed? Just completed the quest on a new character and got a 1g orange dye — Skuld 02:36, 15 November 2006 (CST) :Yeah, I noticed that too. The dye used to be 25g and unstackable. That changed with the 20061107 update. The dye is now a regular dye with value 1g, and contrary to what Gaile Gray said here it does stack. -- 04:45, 15 November 2006 (CST) Second spear? You don't need the rank of Second spear to get the quest. Only need to do the Leaving a Legacy quest to get this quest. Proof here. --Varda 10:16, 4 December 2006 (CST) Not sure how to add to table Well, I got a red dye, but I'm not sure how to add it to the table properly. 24.58.210.63 11:44, 14 July 2007 (CDT) :The way the table is going, I would say that the way dyes are awarded is exactly the way that they drop; Blacks and Whites very rarely, Silver rare and everything else as common as a very common thing on a common. --'Snograt'' 07:58, 27 July 2007 (CDT) ::As I said earlier, blacks and whites no longer drop. The rarest dye that can come from the quest is a red. (Talk • ) 02:40, 25 January 2008 (UTC) Route 3 Why bother going via Route 3? If your leaving from Jokanur, a better option is Route 1 >.< 84.24.206.123 17:45, 15 August 2007 (CDT) got orange update table if any1 cares Dye statistics I don't think they belong in the article in the current format, this is an article about a quest, not drop rate research. They need to be calculated as any other drop rate, and currently seem rather biased. People get as many Black and White dyes combined as Brown or Silver? Yeah, right. This does not belong in the article until it's in a more significant range of values. My guess? The stats seem rather close to, and probably actually ARE the same as regular Drop rate/Dye. It most likely uses the same code to calculate the color as when you get a dye drop, I don't see any reason why they would code it differently. And honestly, who cares? This is one quest per character, and nobody is going to re-roll a char for this, there are better ways to farm dye. Something along the lines of "a random vial of dye, with similar color probability as a regular dye drop" is more than enough. RoseOfKali 23:07, 26 March 2009 (UTC) :So, to bring this (maybe) to people's attention again: it still seems to suffer from considerable bias, as the current statistics imply that brown is rather rare. I am tempted to just remove the whole thing and state what I suggested above, but don't want to set off any stink bombs here. Any comments? RoseOfKali 21:08, 11 June 2009 (UTC) ::*shrug* I don't see that there's much need for it in the article either, but it could be moved to, say, Drop rate/To Dye For too. The data does seem a bit skewed, though not at all impossible. Drop rate code could well be the same; quests are probably a little more likely to be developed in a in-game scripting engine though, where the world drop rate is more likely to be controlled by standard program code, so I'm a little less likely to assume that it's the same, but it's certainly not out of the question, or even unlikely, for that matter. Nwash 21:24, 11 June 2009 (UTC) :::Du eet - du eet nao! A F K When 21:42, 11 June 2009 (UTC) ::::Done. RoseOfKali 22:02, 11 June 2009 (UTC) I'd want a reason other than "this doesn't look right". You don't '''know that the reward color rates are the same; even if they were, I could asssume it to be 10% and still expect to see only see 8 browns or less in 143 reports with a 3.6% (1:22) probability. --◄mendel► 22:21, 13 June 2009 (UTC) :It's plausible that when removing the Nightfall flag which fucked up the stacking issue, they just "reverted to normal dye" for the quest reward, solving the Merchant value all at once with a quick fix. :But, as usual... the man has a point. A F K When 22:46, 13 June 2009 (UTC) ::I've not playing the game long enough, it seems, because I have no idea what you're talking about. You seem to indicate that no brown or silver has dropped for this quest after a certain point? Hmm, I've been picking points out of the page history: ::* On January 6, 2009, we see 8 browns and silvers each, with 118 total, which means no silver or brown has dropped for the last 25 reports. If the drop rate is 10%, the chance for that happening is 0.4%, or 1:250. If the drop rate is 5.6%, the chance is 5%, or 1 in 20. ::* On January 2, 2008, there are 0 browns or silver, with 38 total. If the drop rate is 10%, the chance of that happening is 0.02%, or 1:5000. If it is 5.6%, the chance is 1.1%, or 1:90. ::So your theory seems quite probable (and Rose's theory of this quest having the regular drop rates is very much improbable). --◄mendel► 23:38, 13 June 2009 (UTC) Drops for brown and silver have been added diff=next&oldid=1339215}} here (7/8, 2008-07-15) and diff=prev&oldid=1402936}} here (1 brown, 2008-11-05). Given the extremely dodgy nature of that first edit, and the fact that ironically, it comes a week after Ruricu explains that "the quest reward was changed to no longer give out silver, white, or black dyes" at the top of this page (there have been no white or black drops sighted in the 60 reports after that, which is 4.6% probable, or 1:21), I say we have some data that needs to be thrown out. --◄mendel► 01:25, 14 June 2009 (UTC) :That's fine, but the research data still didn't belong in the article. Somehow I never knew that you can't get silver/white/black from this anymore. Should be added, methinks. RoseOfKali 06:01, 14 June 2009 (UTC) ::Silver... odd... I'd have picked Black + White + Red. No... no, I wouldn't, I'd just have picked Black + White to be excluded. A F K When 11:06, 14 June 2009 (UTC) :::I still haven't understood your point about the "Nightfall flag", what colors would this have affected? (There is a chance that the "brown" report is a typo, after all.) --◄mendel► 18:51, 14 June 2009 (UTC) ::::Wow Mendel... way to go off on a tangeant o.O ::::I... never said anything about it affecting certain colours *confuzzled* A F K When 19:14, 14 June 2009 (UTC)